Conflicto FrArgUK
by sol yuki uzumaki
Summary: Esto es creo qu el primer FranciaxArgentinaxInglatrra lo se es muy extraño... pero denle una oportunidad solo quiero mostrar el lado uke de mi amado pais TTOTT... bueno bye  Suspendido x un tiempo


_**Espero que disfruten el fic es un Francia x Argentina x Inglaterra. Si no les gusta el yaoi ¿Por qué rayos entraste? y sino te gusta este triangulo o nunca lo viste ¿por que no intentar cosas nuevas? XD**_

**Conflicto FrArgUK**

Argentina caminaba tranquilamente por la calle.

**Lalalalalalalalala_** cantaba mientras caminaba

**Argentina eres mio_** aparece Francis y se le tira en sima

**No es mio_** Arthur sale de la nada

Estuvieron peliando unos momento y todo termino con los tres en una misma cama

_**Fin**_

_**Bueno eso es todo espero sus reviwes**_

_**Todo los lectores: ¬¬ ¿Eso es todo? *todos tiene antorchas, espadas, kunais y... tenian una MEGA-BAZOOKA***_

_**Nooooooo n_nU solo era una pequeña bromita, acá les traigo el verdadero espero que los disfrute.**_

**Conflictos FrArgUK**

Ese día estaba soleado por Argentina, era un dia común y corriente para Diego. Estaba soleado, las personas sonreían y cebaban mate.

**La pucha parece que va a ser un día re aburrido_** dijo mientras se sentaba y se hacía unas tostadas con dulce de leche

**Disculpe señor, le traemos un mensaje de Francia_** dijo una secretaria

**¿De tío Francis? Que extraño casi desde que me independize no hemos hablado_** susurra extrañado mientras la carta que ecía así:

_**"Para: Argentina/Diego Álbaro Núñez Lopez**_

_**De: Francia/Francis Bonnefoy**_

_**Mon amour Arusenchi: **__Espero que no te moleste que vaya e visita a tu hermoso (aunque no tanto como el mio) país._

_Necesito que pases a buscar al aereopuerto para así darte tu regalo._

_**P.D:**__ de seguro cuando te llego la carta ya te estare esperando._

_Asi que no me hagas esperar mas sabes que a Oni-chan no le gusta_

_**Con mucho, MUCHO amour**_

_**Francis"**_

**LA PUT QUE LA PARIO, DEBO APURARME, NO PUEDO HACER QUE FRANCIS ESPERE MUCHO MI GROSA PERSONA_** se fue corriendo al aereopuerto muy apurado, estaba tan apurado que se había olvidado que tenía un auto y podía llegar ahi en vez de correr como si estuviese en una maraton.

**Mientras que en el Zeiza**

Francia espera impaciente al argentino, estaba pensando en como se vería ahora que era mas grande, ya que recordaba que de pequeño era muy kawaii.

**X3 Flash Back de Francia X3**

Francia estaba visitando a su buen amigo Antonio, solo para saludar.

**Vamos dame una colonia_** decía el frances

**No, no te dare ninguno de mis bebés, además todos se encuentra ahora en italia con mi Lovi-Love e Ita-chan_** le sonríe en modo de victoria

**Que hay de este_** señala a un pequeño niño con vestidito blanco con toques celestes, era rubio, de ojos verdes, piel clara y tenía un rulo como los italianos.

**PLATA, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?_** pregunta asustado España

**Es que... yo me quería quedar contigo Papi-Toño_** hace un leve puchero mientras tenía un pequeño rubor pintado en sus mejillas

**Ah~~, fusosososososo_** dijo mientras lo abrazaba y restregaba mejilla con mejilla

**Que lindo, y dime Mon cherry ¿cuál es tu nombre?_** saca una rosa de la nada y se la da a Republica de la Plata, este la agarra y la huele

**Me llamo Diego Álbaro Núñez Lopez, me puedes decir Diego, República de la Plata o Plata_** le da una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acaricia el rostro con la rosa rojo pasion (KYAAAAAA QUE HERMOSO ES MI PAÍS /)

**Wuaaaaaa VEN CON ONI-CHAN_** dice mientras se saca la ropa y le salía las parte de neko.

**No lo creas Francis, no permitire que trates de recorrer la Republica de la Plata y menos que descubras que su zona erogenea es su rulito... COÑO LA CAGUE_ **dijo molesto al darse cuenta que había hablado de más y por eso no se dio cuenta que su pequeño ya no estaba en sus brazos

**Che ¿que vamos a hacer Tío Francis?_ **pregunta la colonia mientras era llevado/secuestrado por el rubio mayor

**Oni-chan solo te enseñara unas pequeñas tecnicas del Amour_** dice mientras de sus ojos había un brillo pervertido

Asi fue como Argentina aprendio a ser un pervertido... aunque primero tuvo que ser aprendiz y no lo hizo presisamente observando y tomando notas XD.

**X3 Fin Flash Back de Francis X3**

Luego de ese recuerdo se ve a Francis ahi paradote, con sonrisa de bobo y con sangre saliendo por su nariz.

**Che Tió Francis, deberías cubrir esa hemorragía_** escucha una voz masculina pero suave con un acento peculiar

**Oh, Mon cherry**_ dijo el país del amor mientras agarraba la mano del otro y la besaba, haciendo que el otro se sorprenda y se sonroje

**Che no seas boludo, acá no se hace esas cosas, quedas como un re maricon mariposon_ **dijo mientras lo empujaba hacía la salida

**Oui, oui_** dice mientras se sacaba un poco de sangre con una pañuelo que saco de la manga de su camisa

**Che a todo esto, ¿por que venis a mi groso país?_** pregunta mientras caminan tranquilamente por las calles de Buenos Aires

**¿Qué no te puedo visitar porque quiero?_ **le pregunta mientras le abraza la cintura pero aun seguian caminando

**E-eh s-si, pero... che es re extraño q-que vengas asi de la nada_** respondde un poco nervioso mientras disimuladamente trata de liberarse del agarre

**Bueno, tambien es porque Englatere quiere hablar contigo_ **dice mientras volvía mas fuerte el abrazo

**¡¿ESE PUT DE MIERD CEJON QUE ME SACÓ ****MIS**** MALVINAS?_ **preunta molesto mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa del de ojos azules

**jejeje... oui?_** respone con duda ya que le asusto la reaccion del mas jóven

**oh... esta bien_** dijo simpleza y siguio caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada

Francia lo miro un rato, talvez de aspecto, salvo por el rulo, no se parecía a sus padre o a su tío.

**Che~, che~, che~!_** ehhhhh... bueno talvez un poco a su tio Veneziano

Caminaban tranquilamente, Francia coqueteaba a todas las mujeres argentinas y Diego tambien lo hacía. Cuando se acercaban a la casa del Argentino se encontraron con Inglaterra.

**¿Qué haces acá boludo cejon?_** dijo Argentina

**Vine para hablara y... ¡¿PERO QUE HACES TU AQUI, WINE BASTARD?_** pregunta de manera molesta al final el ingles

Francis y Arthur se miraron de manera fija, parecía que de sus ojos salía rayos, Diego los miraba expectante. Pasaron los minutos y el menor de los tres ya se estaba cansando.

**Bueno yo ya me voy, esto es re aburrido_** dijo con cansancio haciendo que los mayores lo miren

**Disculpa mon amour, ¿como olvidar una presencia tan hermosa como la tuya?_ **se acerca ya acaricia la mejilla de la ex-colonia española

**E-Eh, pu-pues obvio, ¿co-como olvidar a a-alguien tan capo como yo?_** a Argentina le estaba poniendo un poco incomodo la cercania de su "tio"

**Frog, deja de molestarlo_** separa a los dos para luego mirar a los ojos del argentino.

Los dos tonos diferentes de verde chocaron, aran verdes jade contra un verde extraño y llamativo era mezcla de verde y celeste, no eran aguamarina ya que eran unos verdes con brillos celestes, Inglaterra no pudo evitar hundirse en esos ojos hermosos y exoticos, la vez que lo miro de esa manera tan fija fue cuando pelearon por las malvinas, aún tenía presente ese día.

**X3 Flash Back de Inglaterra X3**

Estabamos peleando en las malvinas, miles de hombres con diferentes uniformes de guerra caín heridos o muertos, Yo y el no dejabamos de gritarnos que nosotros eramos los dueños de las islas, tenía la mirada fría como siempre que batallaba, ese era el mismo semblante en mi epoca de pirata. Mientras que el argentino, tenía la furia plasmada en su rostro, estaba serio y se podía ver todos los sentimientos que habitaban en ese momento en el por sus orbes claras.

Espada contra espada, un disparo se escucho, lo habían agarrado por detras a Diego, una bala le rozo la pierna, era poco profunda pero salía bastante sangre por esa herida.

Malvinas nos miraba pero no hacía nada, parecía no importarle que hayan dañado a la persona que la cuido y que le contaba historias cuando la encontro, es más cuando lo vio caer de rodillas pude ver una leve sonrisa, era una sonrisa maliciosa, ella solo quería ver cuantos homicidios cometiamos en esta batalla por ella.

**Rindete, esta asegurado que no me ganaras, tengo mas soladados, muchas mas experiencia y sobretodo, eres debil y no tienes lo que se necesita en un campo de batalla_** le dije de manera arrogante, una sonrisa llena de superioridad se posaba en miss labios, la cual se ensancho al ver como el agachaba la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su cabello.

**Tal vez tendras mas soldados, experiencia, pude que no sea tan fuerte como tu, hasta es posible que no tengo lo que necesito en esta pelea_** susurro, creía que se rendiría y entonces sonreí de manera victoriosa, pero esta se borro cuando lo viemirarme de manera repentina, estabamos a poca distancia, asique pude apreciar como esas orbes verde claro brillaban de manera decidida, lo que mas me sorprendio era que el brillo de emocion era de color azul, esa mirada era realmente hipnotizante, ni mis queridas amigas con su magia lograban hacer algo tan hermoso como esos ojos.

**Pero yo nunca me rendire, escuchalo bien, NUNCA ME RENDIRE, NO LO HICE CUANDO BUSQUE MI INDEPENDENZIA Y MENOS LO HARE EN ESTE MOMENTO, NO IMPORTA CUAN HERIDO TERMINE, HARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ENTIENDAS QUE ELLA ES MIA, SOBRETODO... TE DEMOSTRARE QUE POR ALGO TENGO SANGRE ESPAÑOLA Y ES POQUE ME PUEDO ENFRENTAR A TI_** me gritaba mientras poco a poco se levantaba sin importarle su herida, no podía estar mas que sorprendido y es que podía sentir toda la pasion en sus palabras, era de la misma manera de como hablaba Antonio cuando peleaba.

Volvimos a pelear, paso mucho tiempo hasta que... yo gane quedandome con las malvinas. Creía que vería a Diego en un estado patetico, llorando o gritando cosas como "esto no es posible" pero me sorprendio viendo como se levantaba para irse juntos con lo hombre que sobervivieron, al frente el estaba viendo como salía el Sol y de la nada comenzo a cantar:

¡Oíd, mortales, el grito sagrado

libertad, libertad, libertad!

Oíd el ruido de rotas cadenas

ved el trono a la noble igualdad.

Ya su trono dignísimo abrieron

las Provincias Unidas del Sur.

Y los libres del mundo responden:

Al gran Pueblo Argentino, salud...

¡Al gran Pueblo Argentino, salud!

Y los libres del mundo responden:

Al gran Pueblo Argentino, salud...

Y los libres del mundo responden:

¡Al gran Pueblo Argentino, salud!

Sean eternos los laureles

que supimos conseguir,

que supimos conseguir:

coronados de gloria vivamos,

o juremos con gloria morir,

o juremos con gloria morir,

o juremos con gloria morir.

Después dijo unas palabras.

**Esto es por las personas caídas en esto, siento haberlos decepcionado, sobretodo a sus familias... pero, no murieron embano, sino que lo hicieron peleando por lo que nos pertenecia_** se volteo para mirarme y lo vi con unas cuantas lágrimas

**¿Acaso es momento de que comienzes a llorar, no creas que te la daré por tus lágrimas?_** le dije de manera cruel

**No, no vale la pena, perdí a personas de que habitaban en mi, mande a personas inocentes a la muerte, quien sabe a cuantas familias deje sin un padre, un tio, un hermano y cuantas personas les arrebate a su ser querido... no debo llorar, debo de mantener firme y sonreír para darle fuerza a mi gente, ya que hací en un futuro verás como resuelvo para quitarte las malvinas_** no podía estar sorprendido, nunca había oído esas palabras y menos de alguien tan jóven, cuando lo vi antes de alejarse, había podido ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras curaba y daba frases de aliento a sus soldados. Por un momento sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho.

**X3 Fin Flash Back de Inglaterra X3**

Arthur sale de su recuerdo y mira a Diego el cual parecía desconectado con el mundo, estaba recordando algo

**X3 Flash Back de Argentina X3**

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando.

**Miren una moneda, mía_** se va cantando "colgando en tus manos" de Marta Sanchez y Carlos Baute.

**X3 Fin Flash Back de Argentina X3**

**Cherry, ¿que te pasa?_** pregunta preocupado al ver que el menor estaba como ido

**¿Qué?... ah perdon es que estaba tan al pedo que comenze a recordar pura boludeces_** sonrie divertido

_**.:Continuara:.**_

**Bueno eso es todo bueno en realidad falta mas pero eso es todo en te capitulo XD jeje si quieren que lo sigan dejen reviews non.. perdon por tantos Flash Back es que me emocione n_ñU bueno bye**


End file.
